


on loving a god

by acquiredelfroot (timeandcelery)



Category: Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Canonically Unhappy Ending, Other, Second Person, Soulmates, what do you mean Oblivion isn't a tragic love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeandcelery/pseuds/acquiredelfroot
Summary: You tell him that there is a plan--there is a plan, and you both are part of it.At the time you only hope it is true.Later, you will regret how right you were.
Relationships: Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	on loving a god

He is praying when you meet, but instead of deliverance the gods have sent only you, covered in ash and blood.

You tell him that there is a plan--there is a plan, and you both are part of it. At the time you only hope it is true. Later, you will regret how right you were.

He fights at your side through the castle, bloodying his priest's hands. He fights at your side along the road, too.

You do not tell him what happened in the gate. He does not tell you what happened in the city. Neither of you need to ask, not when both of you have the weight of the world settling heavy on your shoulders. You speak of other things instead on the long walk to the priory. You learn that he is serious, and sorrowful, and kind. Even then you know he will make a great emperor. You do not know how great. Not yet.

The road to the temple is hard, a panicked ride through snowy mountains, but it is your path. Your path, and his. You know it in your bones, in your soul; you know it somewhere past knowing, even then. When it is offered, you accept without hesitation: you are a Blade now. His Blade, his sword and his shield. 

You think of him, of the peace he will bring, when the road ahead of you grows longer and your step begins to falter. You are terrified, but even if you had a choice, you would choose to do this. 

You think of the future, and you walk into the dark. 

When he tells you of his past, your heart breaks for him, for the guilt he carries. You think more of him for what he has overcome. When he tells you, brokenly, that in his dreams he has seen no future where he survives, you swear to him you’ll make one.

You love him, silently.

He exclaims in relief every time you walk through the temple doors. He asks about your journey, your health. The others say he barely sleeps when you're away. You don't want him to worry. You wish he would sleep.

One day, before you leave again, you pull him away from his book to walk along the battlements. He thanks you, then, and he kisses your forehead, and your traitor body freezes beneath him.

He asks what is wrong.

You tell him.

You cannot meet his eyes for fear of seeing revulsion there, but then, the miracle.

You will remember forever after how the snow fell around you as you kissed. It is harder to leave after that, but you carry with you a piece of the sun.

He is the sun, you think, next to him in his bed, and somehow -- somehow -- you are allowed this love. Somehow, he looks at you in awe. Somehow, his light floods you.

He asks you, there in the chill of the room, where you will go when this is over. _Wherever you go,_ you say, and you have never meant anything more. You hear relief in his voice when he says he cannot do this alone. (You cannot do this alone.)

Your hands shake as you put the amulet around his neck. It's almost over. It's almost over, and you love him, and you always will.

_Is there no other way?_

There is no other way. 

_I love you_ , you tell him. _Go._

The Dragon waits.


End file.
